


Haunting Us

by myexcellentadventure



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:04:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myexcellentadventure/pseuds/myexcellentadventure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is concerned about hitting the road again when Castiel is injured. Everything that they been through lately has been overwhelming. But is he ready to admit that there is something else besides friendly concern? {AU from the end of the episode after the Valentines Day episode in season 6.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunting Us

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive any mistakes that I have made and I hope you enjoy my first go at writing a destiel fic.

“Are you sure that he’s going to be okay?”

Sam’s question barely registered in Dean’s mind as he stared out the window beer in hand, his mind clearly had gone a million places before this, but seeing the angel helpless caused him to question everything. Another sign that he wasn’t mentally balanced after all the things he had seen. But who could expect him to be?

“Dean?”

Dean’s head eventually snapped around to look at his brother, what the hell was his brother going about now? How was he supposed to know? But Sam kept looking at him with that damn puppy dog look that seemed to charm everyone, even if it did annoy the hell out of him.

“We need to hit the road,” Sam eventually decided to drop the subject of the ‘sleeping’ angel asleep on Dean’s bed. Castiel needed time to rest and he didn’t need to be involved in another argument between the two, or a subject that was sure to lead them there. “I’ve got this friend in the next town over and she just called, I know you wanted to be prepared…”

Sam barely got the chance to finish what he was talking when Dean interrupted him; his brother having a sudden outburst wasn’t unusual. He had come to expect it. Things hadn’t been the same between them for a long time. They were beginning to repair their relationship but there always seemed to be a bump in the road.

“Yeah, we have a friend right there who needs rest in case you haven’t noticed. We have people we care about getting hurt and dying all over the place and I don’t know about you, but I’m sick of it. So if you want to go then you’re doing it on your own” Castiel was lying there because of them, because of him and he wasn’t prepared to go anywhere until he knew that he was okay. He had lost Jo and he wasn’t about to lose another friend.

He heard Sam sigh and shake his head. “I’ll be at the bar, we’ll…” He didn’t finish his sentence all on his own this time. He just left out the door and shut it loudly behind him. Dean wouldn’t be surprised if Sam hitched the next ride out of town. But he just couldn’t bring himself to leave right now. Instead he finished off the beer and quickly slammed down on the table before collapsing on Sam’s bed, head eyes staring up at the ceiling.

What was wrong with him? They were nearing the end of the world and all he wanted to do was stay put and live in clear denial for a couple of hours. Dean just wanted to pretend that he had a normal life. Though even if got that would it be enough for him?

“Dean?” A raspy voice called out from a few feet away. It was Castiel; the angel had been awake but weak for a while now. Though he had heard every word exchanged between the brothers and couldn’t help but question Dean, even if he went on a small rant it didn’t mean that the hunter had said everything he wanted to say. It was clear to Cas’ that as long as he had lived that Dean wanted out. It made him sad, they were friends weren’t they?

“Cas?” Dean sat up with a start and quickly turned towards the angel, the blood still caked on his face though he was healing. “Dude we need to clean you up, you look like shit” Even in a moment of emotion turmoil he still found it in himself to insult the other.

Castiel rolled his eyes and tried to pull himself up. “I heard you talking to your brother, why didn’t you take that job? You know I can heal on my own”

Before Castiel had gotten the second word out Dean was over there and helping sit up, he had Castiel’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and he sighed. Was he really that hurt that he still couldn’t move? How in the hell had Sam thought about leaving him like this? “I’m not losing someone else, now, come on…we’re going to get you cleaned up”

Castiel sighed and tightened his grip on Dean’s shoulder, letting the hunter drag him to his feet and towards the bathroom. Silently he watched Dean get the cloth ready, it was going to end up killing him, what was wrong with him?

“What are staring at me like that for? I thought we had discussed boundaries before” Dean automatically started washing the blood away from Castiel’s face. Castiel was always going to be different though, he was far too honest for his own good.

“When you were talking to your brother you clearly had more to say …you were willing to let him go on his own despite what is going on around us, why?”

“No reason, just leave it” Even Dean was confused by the things going on his head, he couldn’t explain it, but this time the angel wasn’t going to leave well enough alone.

“I do not understand most of what you say, Dean. But I didn’t miss what you left out—“

“Dammit Cas!” Dean banged his fist on the wall Castiel almost breaking the mirror. He had missed it by inches and now was looking down at his shoes instead of concentrating on the fact that he was now the one invading Castiel’s personal space. “You don’t get anything do you?” He looked up, his green eyes stayed glued to Castiel’s own green ones. “You walk around like the self-righteous son of a bitch that you are and don’t realize that someone else would care if you got hurt! I get that you’ve lost most of your grace, but you haven’t lost everything…”

You have me.

But the words didn’t leave his lips; he just stared right at Castiel, catching his breath as though he was the one that was left wounded.

Castiel had never been more confused in his life, he thought that misunderstood before but now he realized that it was the understatement of the century. He had grown attached to both brothers but it was only right to say that his friendship, if that was the right word for it, with Dean was infinitely more complicated. Dean caused him to feel what he knew in his heart had to be wrong. Or was it? Was it so bad that he had attached his own life to Dean’s so tightly?

“I’m afraid that if I let myself care that I will be dragged back to heaven without so much as another word. If they can do it to Anna then they can do it to me. So it’s not about what I have lost and it is rather what I could lose…”

For once it was Dean who was confused.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

Castiel struggled, but he propelled himself off the wall and landed right in front of Dean, he could taste the cheap beer on his breath. “If you cannot even try to figure it out then maybe you should go on that hunt, save a few more lives because it won’t be long before I’m healed”

Dean didn’t hear a word that Castiel said; his head was pulling him in one direction and his heart in another. Caring about people in this business was a bad idea, but it was one small thing compared to what his heart was telling him. He didn’t want to listen to that voice; he had walked away from the last person that he cared about like this to keep her safe. It wasn’t even about the fact that Castiel was a guy, it was the fact that this battle could mean that he might lose him.

When Castiel realized that Dean wasn’t saying anything any time soon he searched his face for some kind of answer. Dean was battling something and if knew how he could have won this battle then he might have done something about it already.

Life was made up of choices and Dean Winchester had two options in front of him. One was to walk right out that door and leave Castiel to rest while he got drunk and waited for Sam to return. The other being pressing his lips so hard against Castiel’s that he left bruises for a week.

“So what is it Dean…”

Dean had laid this choice in front of him so often that it might surprise the angel who was certainly not prepared for what was about to happen.

Dean didn’t want to die knowing that he did nothing about what his heart wanted. He wanted to live his life to the full. Before he could talk himself out of it he closed the small distance between the two and kissed Castiel with every bit of passion that he had left. For someone who had seen hell and been dragged back out he was doing very well…it was all literally thanks to the stunned angel.

Castiel’s eyes didn’t close right away, but there was no way that there was any resistance from him. He had imagined that Dean’s lips would be rough, yes he had thought about it, but they were softer than anything that the angel had ever known. Eventually his eyes closed however useless his hands had been before he now found them resting on Dean’s waste and pulling him closer.

A pleased noise left Dean’s lip and he left no room for second thoughts, he only had one life to live and he wasn’t going to go without this. While Castiel might have been thinking along the same lines he knew that the awkward angel still had no experience in this area. It was all up to Dean. He turned them around so that he could walk Castiel out of the room and back to his bed. Despite their lips not parting for a second they managed to make it back to the bed without bumping into anything.

Before he pushed Castiel back on the bed he pushed the trench coat off his shoulders and the suit jacket that lay underneath it. When Dean pushed Castiel on the bed he finally had a moment to briefly think about what they were doing.

Surprisingly it was Castiel who pulled Dean down on top of him. “Please—“All it took was one word and Dean was powerless. He started unbuttoning Castiel’s shirt and pried it open. Feeling that smooth skin beneath his fingers made him feel things he thought he couldn’t. Nothing had ever been like this. Castiel shrugged out of the shirt as Dean’s kisses moved to his neck. He wanted more.

How had he been missing out on this? He said to Dean that he hadn’t found a reason…but perhaps he had.

He pushed Dean so that he could push Dean’s jacket off his shoulders and watched as it joined the other items of clothing on the floor. Soon enough there was nothing between but the heat building up, every nerve set alight, it was hard not to get too carried away. But Dean hadn’t forgotten that in all this it was still Castiel’s first time.

So he dragged him further up the bed and started placing soft kisses down Castiel’s chest, a shiver ran up his spine and a quiet moan left his lips. Dean looked up at him for a moment with a smirk resting on his features again. “Next time you hear me say ‘blow me, Cas’…you do this—“

Dean wrapped his lips around the tip of Castiel’s length, waiting a painstaking moment for Castiel before bobbing his head down hard. There was no better way to introduce Castiel to sex. He didn’t get to see the way that the angel had thrown his head back but he felt strong hands thread through his hair. He was moaning loudly and doing very badly at controlling the speed.

Dean however was in full control at that moment; he hooked Castiel’s legs over his shoulders. Holding the angels cheeks in his hands he sped up his movements, taking him in as deep as he could go. “Dean,” Now that wasn’t annoying, he wanted to hear it over and over again until Castiel was screaming it for all the others in town to hear it. “—I want more”

Castiel knew exactly what he wanted, he wanted to feel Dean buried inside him to the hilt and he was longer embarrassed by that.

Before Castiel could come undone beneath him he pulled himself away, the taste of pre-cum still on his tongue. The mixture of love and lust was clear in his expression as he looked at Castiel. He sucked on his fingers, coating it thickly before letting his hands travel down the others body again. He captured Castiel in another kiss at the same he pushed a finger inside his entrance. A sharp pain filled him and he gasped into the kiss. “Relax,” Dean murmured, pulling his lips away and leaning his forehead against Castiel’s. “It will get better, just wait” He applied a little more pressure and Castiel wriggled around. But after a few moments he was waiting for Dean to move.

Dean felt the shift in his mood and kissed Castiel again before adding another finger and when the hunter found that sweet spot, all that the angel could do was bite down on his bottom lip and groan. It wasn’t long before was practically begging Dean. “My angel…” Dean looked lovingly as he pulled his fingers out and lined his length up at his entrance.

No one had ever looked at him like that and he never wanted to give it up. But there was very little time for him to think as Dean sunk himself inside Castiel. He moaned loudly, going slow at first. Castiel was pushing through the pain but it didn’t last long, soon he was lifting his own hips. “Dean, faster…please”

Dean was only all too happy to oblige, resting his arms on either side of Castiel he sped up his movements. “Fuck,” Every curse he knew fell from his lips and he almost forgot to stimulate Castiel. He moved one hand to wrap around his length and he felt his own orgasm building. The angel soon came apart in his hand and pulled Dean for another kiss. Dean exploded inside Castiel and rode out the orgasm. It was the best feeling he had ever known, he couldn’t go back to anyone else after this.

Dean collapsed on top of Castiel, breathing hard and burying his face in other’s neck. Eventually he moved to the side and kept his arms around him. “I can’t…I can’t lose you, okay?” He cupped Castiel’s face; he was the one doing the begging now. Castiel searched his eyes and let out a soft breath of relief. “I’m staying with you, I promise” With the end of the world looming he needed this and he would make sure that even if they lost, they would be together.


End file.
